


YanYan's Tumblr Dump!

by FoilSquared



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Kidnapping, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoilSquared/pseuds/FoilSquared
Summary: A dump for all my Tumblr stuff!Follow me at @yanyanimagines





	1. My Muse (Yandere Hizashi x Reader)

You pant and gasp as you dash through the alleyways, desperately weaving and bounding in an attempt to escape the nightmare that had enveloped you. You didn’t know where you were going, just that you didn’t want to go back. 

You hardly even noticed as you ran directly into a wall.

Picking themselves up they turned around, frantically searching for an exit when they suddenly hear a voice.

“Hey there little muse! Whatcha doin’ in this alleyway huh?”

They freeze, praying and hoping that it wasn’t who you thought it was. That was, until he spun them around and forced them to look them dead in the eye.

“I asked a question, little muse, and it’s kinda rude not to answer…” he smirked

“I-I…” you try to stutter

“Nah. I gotchu, you’re just ungrateful right?”

“N-No I…you’ve got that wrong! I-”

“Don’t argue with me on this, honey. You know what happens next right?”

“Please Hizashi…just let me go, I-I want to live my life again…”

“You are living your life babe.” he chuckled, “you just chose to squander it.”

He grabbed you by the arm.

“C’mon sunshine, we’re going home, and I want no complaints, got it?”

You always hated rhetorical questions…


	2. Nasty (Yandere Guzma x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @yanyanimagines

For as long as you can remember, you’ve always had that name written on your arm, Guzma, your soulmate. You were never in love with the idea of soulmates, being downright forced into a relationship with someone you’ve never met before just sounded…unappealing to you. So in order to make sure you never find your soulmate, ever, you covered up the name with a bandage. You hoped and prayed to the Tapus that nobody would ever discover who your soulmate was.You were so desperate, you chose a life as a freelance detective, just to avoid scrutiny about your soulmate, because you got to be your own boss. 

Your most recent case involved finding a missing teenager, last seen around Ula’ula meadow, heading towards the direction of Po Town. You figured that was a good of a place to start as any. As you approached the shadowy, foreboding cement wall, you couldn’t help but notice the graffiti that littered the wall. It was all very…childish, saying things like “Team Skulll rulez!” and “We da boss!” 

Ah yes, Team Skull, you’ve had quite a few run-ins with them before, they weren’t all too intimidating, despite what they intended. You chalked up the sons disappearance to them joining Team Skull, and you were ready to leave when suddenly you heard a voice from behind you.

“Hey, who are you? This is Skull turf!”

You slowly turn around to see a man, about maybe 5 foot 9, with stormy gray eyes and marble white hair, he had a slight slouch and gave off an aura of importance.

“Was I not clear enough? I asked: ‘who are you?’“ the man snapped

“My name’s [Y-Y/N] I’m a freelance detective…”

The man raised an eyebrow, and glowered at you.

“[Y/N] huh? Nice name.” he smirked

“Uh…thanks?” you questioned, finding the question very odd indeed.

He glanced at your arm, having noticed the snow white bandage that wrapped around your soulmate scar.

“Geez what happened your arm huh?” he questioned

“Nothing.” you snapped, not at all prepared to tell this stranger anything personal, “I had an accident, that’s all.” 

“So defensive…” he muttered, “I wonder whats under that huh? You won’t mind if a curious old man takes a peek huh?”

“I do mind creep!” you borderline shouted, “get away from me-”

He abruptly shoved you onto the ground and placed himself on top of your chest.

“Lets see here…” he mused, “whats under that bandage huh?”

Despite your constant protests, he tore off the bandage, revealing the contents that you so reviled.

“Hmph, looks like I was right…” he smirked.

“What do you mean you were right?! Who even are you?” you yelled.

“The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up… Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!“ he sneered.

No…no…this couldn’t be happening! You had taken such great care and now-!

Your thoughts were interrupted when you felt a strong grip on your arm suddenly drag you towards the main gate.

You screamed and yelled and begged, but big bad Guzma never let go.

—

6 Months Later… 

You cried out in frustration at yet another failed escape attempt. You had lost count so long ago. You heard the door open behind you, along with an exasperated sigh.

“Babe, you tryin’ to escape again?” he groaned.

“N-No…” you explained.

“Babe, I’m not stupid y’know.” he glared, “I know that you know what happens next right?”

“G-Guzma please d-don’t spank me again-” you pleaded

“Spank you?” he replied coolly, “…Nah, I’ve got something…different…in mind.”

“D-Different…?” you questioned.

“Yeah, I think it’s time to take our relationship to the…next level.” he smirked

You paled, realizing exactly what he meant.

“G-Guzma no-! I-I’m not ready!” you begged.

Guzma didn’t reply, he just pushed you down and climbed on top of you. Kissing you on those beautiful lips of yours…

“I know you’re ready babe, I’m ready too, I understand this is a pretty big step, but I’ll be here to support you all the way hun…” he cooed as he unzipped his pants.

You knew not to fight him, because that would only lead to more bruises and broken bones…


	3. Yandere Elizabeth Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @yanyanimagines!

-She’s most definitely a Delusional Obsessive, with some Protective tendencies 

-When you first meet her, it will probably be an accidental meeting on the streets of Columbia

-Like she’ll just run straight into you and apologize profusely

-You’ll tell her that it’s fine and you lock eyes and she’s just like

-Wow you’re so pretty????? Like????

-She knows that Booker is waiting for her but she just has to watch you, at least for a little bit? A little bit can’t hurt right?

-A little bit turns into the rest of the day, only stopping when Booker forcefully drags her away

-In her eyes, you’re her soulmate, the one that she is meant to be with

-She tries to explain this to Booker, but he’s not having any of it, realizing that at this rate, she’s not gonna go anywhere.

-He tries to drag Elizabeth to the next location, but she absolutely refuses, she wants to see her ‘soulmate’ again!

-Booker is just Done at this point and will let Elizabeth see you again, if only to get her to come willingly

-Of course, once she sees you again, she’ll never let you leave her sight again.

-No matter how many times Booker tries to tell her that she’s ‘stalking’ you, she’ll just brush it off as Booker not understanding ‘true love’

-If Booker keeps trying to push the matter, it’s highly likely she’ll break off with him and live undercover to follow you, to make sure you’re safe!

-Once she finally works up the courage to talk to you, she’ll probably know you’re entire schedule, where you live, who your friends are, she knows everything

-Will invite you to ‘hang out’ for some ‘friendly conversation’

-Yeah she’s totally gonna knock you out and bring you to this nice apartment that she has all set up for you!

-It has all your favorite things! The phonograph is playing your favorite song, she has all your favorite clothes, and of course, all your favorite foods!

-She is so excited to start your new life together!

-You? Not so much.

-She doesn’t understand why you keep begging her to ‘let her go’ and why you’re calling her a ‘psychopath’

-Shouldn’t you be happy? Why aren’t you happy? Was something not right? 

-What’s that? You already have a significant other? Well, that’s no problem!

-After all, she so much stronger than them! 

-Just look at what she can do see? She can open up Tears!

-What? Why are you so scared? She’s not going to hurt you not with them anyway!

-She’ll be your Songbird, forever and ever!


	4. Yandere Subject Delta Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @yanyanimagines!

-Probably a Protective type.

-You probably met him when he first accidentally discovered Rapture, when he went by the name ‘Johnny Topside’

-You were the first person he encountered when he stumbled into Rapture, you were confused when he asked you where he was. You told him he was in the Adonis Luxury Resort, which didn’t seem to help matters

-You were confused when he didn’t seem to know what Rapture was, didn’t he live here?

-It all made more sense when he told you that he was a diver, that was when you realized that he was from the surface!

-You quickly began asking all sorts of questions, all about what the surface was REALLY like.

-After your onslaught of questions, he (slowly) began to ask you about Rapture, which you happily answered.

-Before you knew it, you two had spent so much time it was well into the night.

-You knew you had to go to bed, so you brought him to the nearest Bathysphere and went back to your room…

—

Years later…

-Its been a while since Rapture collapsed, and you’ve been trapped inside the Adonis Luxury Resort for the entirety of it, sure you’ve had to do some…unsavory things to survive down here in hell, but you made do.

-You were making your rounds one day when you noticed in the distance a giant metal monstrosity in the distance, it looked like a Big Daddy, but with a noticeably different design 

-You decided that you had nothing left to lose at this point so you began to slowly approach it

-Eventually, you’re travelling a safe distance behind this strange looking Big Daddy, trying your best to not be noticed.

-You found it strange that this Big Daddy didn’t have a Little Sister, maybe it was searching for her?

-In your contemplation, however, you accidentally bumped into a service tray and a wrench hit the floor

-The Big Daddy turned around slowly and looked you dead in the eye.

-This was it, you were as good as dead, goodbye Rapture!

-He leered over you and revved up his drill as you closed your eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

-But the inevitable never came

-You heard the drill power down as you opened your eyes to see the Big Daddy looking down at you

-You were confused as to why it wasn’t viciously murdering you when it kneeled down and extended its arm, beckoning for you to sit down.

-Did it…think you were Little Sister? But that was impossible! You had no ADAM and you looked nothing like a Little Sister. Maybe it was mistaken?

-It tilted its head in confusion

-What the heck? I mean, it could be worse…right?

-If only you knew the adventures that you were about to unwittingly partake in…


	5. Yandere Sander Cohen and Booker DeWitt Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @yanyanimagines!

Sander Cohen

—

-He is a Delusional Protective yandere

-You are his muse, his…piece de resistance

-In his eyes you are the embodiment of perfection

-He first saw you in Fort Frolic, admiring his art

-He wasn’t sure what captivated him so, but he knew, he knew, that you were it, you were the one. He had been searching for you for so long and now you had come right to him!

-To be honest, he wasn’t sure what to do at first! He certainly hadn’t expected the most perfect being in existence to wander right onto his doorstep!

-After some contemplating, he decided that you simply MUST stay with him HERE!

-It won’t take much for him to approach you, with all of this suave and charm, it won’t take much for you to accept his kind and generous offer to participate in one of his most private art shows

-You were…confused as to why the great Sander Cohen wanted you of all people to participate, you were just a nobody.

-But in his eyes you weren’t nobody, to him you were everything.

-You were led to a secret section of the Fort

-It was dark, very much so

-And it only got darker when the wrench connected with the back of your skull

-You awoke on top of a podium, in the middle of a spotlight.

-Dazed, you look around, only to see Sander Cohen gazing up at you, at all of your magnificent glory.

-You try to move, only to realize that your arms, hands, torso, and legs are all connected to puppet strings.

-You scream, only to be met with an electric shock.

-”Now, my dear muse, you will dance for me. Dance, like you have never danced before!”

—

Booker DeWitt

—

-Booker is a Worshiping Obsessive yandere

-Booker has lost so so much over the course of his sad and miserable life

-In order to make himself feel better, he gambled and he drank and he destroyed himself just to gain some form of forgiveness

-But when he meets you, he forgets all about that

-He finds himself just staring at you

-That is, until you slip away into the crowd, away from him

-He panics, pushing through everyone in an attempt to find you again

-He just barely manages to catch sight of you as you turn the corner

-This leads to him following you home

-Soon, he just happens to follow you home everyday, to make sure you’re safe, because he knows how horrible and cruel this world can be, just take it from him.

-It pains him, of course, to see you walking around so innocently, as if the world was just so damn perfect.

-The more he watches you, the greater the urge to protect you!

-One day he will just snap, and kidnap you while on your walk home.

-You’ll wake up in what was once Anna’s room, with Booker sitting beside you assuring you that everything is alright, that you get to start your new lives together.

-Of course, waking up tied to a bed with a strange man cooing over you is bound to freak you out.

-Booker HATES IT when you struggle, it only serves to anger him.

-And you do not want to anger him

-He’s prone to having…fits, where he tends to yell and berate you and comes close to hitting you but is never able to follow through.

-He always apologizes profusely after and absolutely smothers you in his love and affection.

-”I never meant to hurt you y’know…I promise I won’t let it happen again, ok?”


	6. Yandere Songbird and Brigid Tenenbaum Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @yanyanimagines!

—

Songbird

—

-As Jerimiah Fink’s personal assistant, it was your job to assist him in all of his…projects.

-Especially his most recent project, Project Songbird, personally ordered by the Great Prophet himself (or so he says).

-The project was nearing completion when during one of the tests, the subject smashed into a wall and its breather became undone

-Acting quickly, you ran over to the mechanical beast and reattached it’s breather, ensuring that it would live.

-After it recovered, it stood up and looked down at you

-You worried that you had angered it in some way

-That was until you heard a soft mechanical clanging as you saw the lights in its eyes turn from yellow to green

-This was interesting, no doubt. It had never shown anyone the green lights before.

-If you remembered correctly, this meant…friendliness? Did this mean that it liked you?

-”[Y/N]!” you heard from behind. 

-”Mr. Fink!” you replied, “What in the name of the Prophet just happened?”

-”If my theory is correct, I believe it just imprinted on you.” he said while furiously scribbling in his notebook

-”I-Imprinted on me?” you respond.

-”Yes, now we must figure out how to replicate this scenario. Posthaste! The Prophet must not be kept waiting!” he exclaimed while dragging you away

-Suddenly, you heard a familiar whirring noise coming from behind you, you turn around to see that Songbird’s eyes have changed to red.

-You knew what red meant, red meant that the subject was very very hostile.

-You heard an ear piercing screech as you were blown to the side

-You barely registered Mr. Fink screaming in terror until you saw the subject had grabbed him and had thrown him across the laboratory

-It was just about to finish Mr. Fink off when you cried out for it to stop.

-It turned around and looked at you, it’s eyes switching back to green

-It slowly approached you and purred

-You didn’t know what to do, when suddenly, it scooped you up, screeched, and smashed through the roof of the laboratory

-Despite the constant searching, nobody ever found you

—

Brigid Tenenbaum

—

-She is a Sadistic Controlling type 

-You were ecstatic when you were hired as the prestigious Brigid Tenenbaum’s personal assistant

-You never actually expected to be hired, you weren’t confident that your credentials were that great

-But you weren’t about to complain, the job paid extremely well

-Your first day was…interesting, to say the least, you were immediately thrust into your work, with almost no time to prepare

-After hours upon hours of filing and sorting, she called you down to her office

-Nervous, you step into the office 

-”[Y/N],” Ms. Tenenbaum’s harsh voice rings out, “are you finished with your work yet?”

-”N-No Ms. Tenenbaum…” you reply shakily

-”And why is that.” she snapped

-”I-I…” you try to say.

-Oh how she loves the look of abject terror on your face! Even the very thought of failing her, was enough to turn you into a stuttering mess!

-”You know that is unacceptable behavior, correct?” she glared

-You begin to tear up and shake out of fear.

-And Tenenbaum was loving it

-You were different, and she knew that the second she saw your picture

-You just looked so…innocent, she was intrigued, to say the least. She had extensively researched you, your acquaintances, and your family.

-The more she researched, the more enamored she became with you

-She felt a natural instinct to protect you

-So, she accepted your job offer, and purposefully gave you more work than you could possibly handle

-”Well, I suppose I’ll have to put this down on your record…” she sighed

-You winced and tried not to let tears fall as you whispered, “Yes ma’am…”

-”You’re dismissed.” she ordered curtly

-”Y-Yes ma’am…” you muttered, sulking away

-She couldn’t help but smile as you left the room.

-Soon, you would be all hers.


End file.
